projectrstfandomcom-20200216-history
Silent Dystopia
'''Silent Dystopia '''is a B-Side track on the second single by the unit, TROIS ANGES. Tracklist Romaji= # Lumiere # Silent Dystopia # Lumiere (inst.) # Silent Dystopia (inst.) |-| Japanese= # Lumiere # Silent Dystopia # Lumiere (inst.) # Silent Dystopia (inst.) |-| |-| English= # Lumiere # Silent Dystopia # Lumiere (inst.) # Silent Dystopia (inst.) |-| Lyrics Romaji= Mangetsu no hata wo sora ni kakageta nani yori takaku Sawagidashita tori no koe ga hashiridasu aizu Kinou no jibun se ni shite gareki no naka wo samayotta Nakushita sekai wo torimodosu you ni ugokidashita jikan Nando demo nando demo koko de tachiagaru no wa Hakanaku kie sou na mirai wo sukuidashitai kara Make a Jailbreak :: DYSTOPIA Susumubeki basho ga doko demo kimi to kimi to kawashita yakusoku Utai tsuzukeyou tadoritsukeru hi made Yakekogeta taiyoukai ni shizumeta nani yori fukaku Hajime kara sou doko ni mo nai kindan no kajitsu Moshi chigau sadame demo kawarazu tobidashiteta darou Shiroi kono hane ga kuroku somatte mo jiyuu wo motometa Nando demo nando demo kono te de kakiatsumeta Chijou no sumi ni chiribamete kudakeochita kibou Trespass on :: UTOPIA Kimi ni yorisou kanjou wa Itsumo itsumo yasashisa de atte hoshii Te wo nobasu akenai sora no shita Kaze no you ni umarete wa meguru kanashimi ga itsuka Shuuen wo mukaete yorokobi no hana wa mata mebaeru kara Nando demo nando demo koko de tachiagaru no wa Hakanaku kie sou na mirai wo sukuidashitai kara Make a Jailbreak :: DYSTOPIA Susumubeki basho ga doko demo kimi to kimi to kawashita yakusoku Utai tsuzukeyou inori sasagu tadoritsukeru hi made |-| Japanese= 満月の旗を空に掲げた　何より高く 騒ぎ出した鳥の声が　走り出す合図 昨日の自分　背にして　瓦礫の中を彷徨った 無くした世界を取り戻すように　動き出した時間 何度でも　何度でも　此処で立ち上がるのは 儚く消えそうな未来を　救い出したいから Make a Jailbreak :: DYSTOPIA 進むべき場所が何処でも　キミとキミと交わした約束 歌い続けよう　辿り着ける日まで 焼け焦げた太陽　海に沈めた　何より深く 初めからそう　何処にもない　禁断の果実 もし違う運命(さだめ)でも　変わらず飛び出してただろう 白いこの羽が黒く染まっても　自由を求めた 何度でも　何度でも　この手で掻き集めた 地上の隅に散りばめて　砕け落ちた希望 Trespass on :: UTOPIA キミに寄り添う感情は いつもいつもやさしさであって欲しい 手を伸ばす　明けない空の下 風のように生まれては巡る悲しみがいつか 終焉を迎えて歓びの花はまた芽生えるから 何度でも　何度でも　此処で立ち上がるのは 儚く消えそうな未来を　救い出したいから Make a Jailbreak :: DYSTOPIA 進むべき場所が何処でも　キミとキミと交わした約束 歌い続けよう　祈り捧ぐ　辿り着ける日まで |-| English= The raised flag of the full moon hangs in the sky, higher than anything else The noisy voices of the birds are a sign to run I turn my back to the me of yesterday and wander within the rubble It's time for us to take back the world that we lost No matter how many times, no matter how many times it takes, we have to take a stand Because I want to save this faint and fragile future from breaking Make a Jailbreak :: DYSTOPIA The place we must go to is wherever we last exchanged our promises I will continue singing, until the day we can reach other again The ever-scorching sun sank beneath the sea, deeper than anything else From the beginning, we had nowhere left to go - surrounded by a forbidden fruit Even if I were met with a different fate, I still would've jumped out Even if these white wings were dyed black, all I'd ask for is freedom No matter how many times, no matter how many times I try to gather them up The crushed up fragments of hope scatter around the corners of the earth Trespass on :: UTOPIA The feelings that you keep nestled in your heart I want them to stay kind forever and always As I stretch my hands up from under this neverending sky As if it were a gust of wind, this sadness that comes and goes Like a wilted flower, will one day bloom happily once again No matter how many times, no matter how many times it takes, we have to take a stand Because I want to save this faint and fragile future from breaking Make a Jailbreak :: DYSTOPIA The place we must go to is wherever we last exchanged our promises I will continue singing and praying until the day we can reach each other again Videos Trivia External links Category:TROIS ANGES Category:TROIS ANGES Songs Category:Songs